


Broken Crown

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Post-War, Psychological Torture, Redemption, Regret, Romance, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: A war between the kingdoms Fukuda Sogo and Teiko had raged on for years, ending with the assassination of the king and the impsionemt of his second heir Shougo.Now, enslaved by his father's enemies. Shougo has no choice to swear his loyalty to them or die.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Haizaki Shougo, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta/Haizaki Shougo, Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Series: L.O.V.E [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I came up with this back in 2020 after watching Vinland saga but never got the chance to actually upload this so I'm gonna do it now. 
> 
> Also, I just love the thought of Shougo being redeemed.
> 
> The characters are mostly OCC (out of character) for reasons, okay?

Moonlight glistened through a perfectly squared window with evenly shaped bars, dimly lighting the side of the prison Shougo lay in, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

Rusty chains clinked as he adjusted his position, the metal chafing his wrists enough to cause discomfort. The cell was quiet, except for the occasional dripping of water as it trickled down onto the floor.

The only things accompanying him were the thoughts that swirled in his mind and the untouched tray of food.

It's been three months since the assassination of his father and his own imprisonment by the hands of **the generation of Miracles;** an elite force of highly ranked soldiers who worked directly under Akashi Seijuurou, the king of Teikou. They were feared by many and were known for ruthlessly killing their enemies. But, in Shougo's opinion, they were all just a bunch of morons. Especially-

His thoughts were cut off by the sounds of footsteps approaching his cell and stopping in front of it. He sat up, his grey eyes meeting with the honey gold ones that belonged to Kise Ryouta, the biggest moron he's ever met, carrying a tray of food. "Ryoutaaa," He drawled out. "What brings you here so late at night?"

"It's dinner," Ryouta told him. "So, I brought you food."

"I don't want your fuckin' leftovers," Shougo scowled. "So, fuck off."

"They're not leftovers," Ryouta stated, frowning slightly as he noticed that yesterday's food hadn't been touched at all. "You haven't been eating."

"Not hungry," Shougo grumbled.

"You haven't eaten in three days, Shougo-Kun," Ryouta deadpanned. "How are you not hungry?"

"And what don't you fuckin' get about I'm not hungry," Shougo sneered, rolling his eyes. "Fuckin' dumbass."

"You-" Kise shook his head before sighing. "Alright. I'll just leave this here, okay?"

Shougo was and would always be difficult to deal with. He was untamed and reckless. Nobody could tie him down.

Ryouta knew from experience how violent and ruthless Shougo could be. His scars and the nightmares were proof. Shougo was a tyrant and a pillager. Like Ryouta could copy people's abilities and make them his own. Shougo could steal them and twist them until they became his.

He was a monster.

Or...

At least he had been.

Now, Shougo was nothing more than another one of their prisoners, stripped of freedom and locked up like some animal. Not only did he not eat, he barely got any sleep at all. Ryouta was starting to worry. Worry that there was something wrong with Shougo. Or—

"You shouldn't worry about the guy you're gonna kill, Ryouta," Shougo remarked, laying back down. "Your pretty little face is gonna get wrinkles."

Ryouta frowned. Of course, Shougo could tell that he was worried. He could read him like an open book. "I-"

"Whatever." Shougo rolled his eyes again, waving him off. "Fuck off already. Talkin' to you is puttin' me to sleep."

"Alright." Ryouta turned around. "I'll be back tomorrow." He then left without saying another word and leaving Shougo alone with his thoughts again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
